The lion king:the unexpected family
by purpleshapeheart
Summary: four new creatures are in the pride lands, creatures simba hate and would do anything to get ride of them, the problem though is that King Kovu and Queen Kiara adopted them as their own and evrey one exepted them into the pride tours the lost the creatures suffer, can simba learn to exept them or will he be plunge down into darkness? and wat up with their names? blood/violence
1. Chapter 1

Hello and welcome to my first story with animals and something else but I won't say because it will spoiled the story for you guys out their , I'll try my best to make the TLK gang stay in character as much as possible sorry if they sound ooc, I Would appreciate reviews and to tell me what I can try to improve on my writing, any way on to the story, it takes place after TLK 2 and that Kovu and Kiara are now King and Queen just to let you know

* * *

In a place know as the pride lands, a peaceful part of Africa were the circle of life had a meaning to all that live there and where all the animals were one. But this peaceful place wasn't always like this, no; they were divided within, the pridelanders and the outsiders, for the outsider's life for them was horrible while the pridelanders had a life fit for a king, speaking of kings a lion known as Simba was king of pride rock, but the bad tension between both prides ended for two lioness known as Kiara and Kovu put an end to it all and peace was made once again

Now let's begin our story were Kovu apparently is once again is playing a game of cat and mouse with his father-in-law known as Simba.

"Ahh! Hahah" yelled a laughing Kovu as he keep running through the forest away from Simba who wasn't too far behind, as Kovu keep passing several trees and looking behind to check how far Simba was he failed to notice that he was running strait tours the lake, Kovu barely had time to turn around when 'SPLASH!

Simba's prov

I was just minding my own business relaxing under a tree when Kovu decided to start up yet another game of cat and mouse which I myself enjoy not only because it meant some quality time with my son, I mean son-in law but also because it would give my mate Nala and my daughter Kiara some time to get to know the rest of the ex-outsiders that were now part of our pride, even though Kovu could sometimes act like his age he would most of the time act like a little five year old but who could blame him it's like vatani had said he never had a normal cub-hood since each day he was train to kill me… by his supposed mother. Anyway as I kept running I notice that Kovu was getting closer and closer tours the lake, I was about to yell at him to stop running when I heard which probably was the biggest splash I had ever heard in my entire life! I came to a stop and saw Kovu splashing around like a maniac; it took me a couple of seconds until realization took over me, I dove in and fetched him out totally forgetting that Kovu wasn't that all of a great swimmer, he keep coughing like he had swallow twenty gallons of water at once, I just waited while he got his breathing back to normal while doing so I couldn't help but hear a faint sound coming from my right were apparently a bunch of trees were covering my view making it hard for me to pin point were the sound was coming from..Wait a minute since when do I have trouble with my hearing? wow, am I really getting that old? Hope my mane doesn't get any darker then it is now, any ways as I was saying I heard a faint sound coming from my right which sounded like three cubs… laughing?….while someone screaming at them?….whoever was screaming sure sounded pretty angry if you ask me…..I decided to ignored it and focused back at the coughing Kovu which was still lying belly down on the grass

Kovu prov

I was coughing and coughing while simba had yet again saved my life, yep this isn't the first time he saved my life from drowning, why just last summer, he had thought it would have been funny if he pushed me into the waterhole while I was drinking! Well it wasn't, when he saw I was calling for help he thought I was joking, since when do I joke….ok maybe I do joke around but never when I'm in need of help! So apparently he caught on that I was not in fact joking and swam to my rescue while Kiara along with her mother were balled up laughing, do you know how embarrassing that was!

As Kovu finally manage to finally stop coughing he could not help but notice that simbas once red mane was now looking like a big pile of dirt though it still had the fluffy look. Kovu sigh, he could no longer mountain himself from asking a question that he so desperately wanted to ask, so he finally decides to comes out with it, he take in a deep breath " now or never" thought Kovu to himself, while having his head down kovu spoke in a quiet voice just barely above a whisper

"Simba…." asked kovu who look as nerves as the day of his ceremony when he and Kiara had became King and Queen of the pride lands. Simba gave Kovu a questionable look and wondered what kovu would want to say witched made him so nerves, Kovu knew that he could trust him, so why act up? Simba wondering what was on Kovus mind decided to answer to the young lioness

"What is it Kovu? you know you can tell me anything" said simba as he keep staring at the lion who was looking at the grassed ground as if it was the most interesting thing in the world right now. Kovu took a deep breath and stuttering said "c-can m-m-me and k-k-iara h-h-h-ave y-y-your blessings t-t-to have a cub? I a-already got nalas blessing now all I need is y-y-yours… so can we have a cub?"

Simba stared blankly at Kovu it felt liked the whole world had stopped spinning…., Kovu braced himself for the answer that Simba would informed him with, Simba just keep staring at Kovu blankly then he open his mouth and said…..

* * *

Well what ya guys think so far? Should I continue and please do tell me on what I should improve cause remember this is in fact my first story

R and R folks


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you for the two lovely reviews and cause of that I shall continue my story, well I'll leave you with the second chapter Enjoy. There's two characters I should introduced one is name Akoko he is a brown lion with a tan mane who also has a mate and got her pregnant, if you wish to know who, you'll have to read to find out, oh and akoko joined the pride shortly after the war, he was a rogue but decided to stay cause of one certain lioness that got his heart, the second is keke, she has a tan belly with brown fur, he and keke will only be mention in this chapter

* * *

Simba just keep staring at Kovu blankly then he open his mouth and said with a sly smile "you have my blessings"

Kovu on the other hand didn't take in the information immediately and started to whine "ahhh, come on Simba, Kiara and I are re-, wait what did you just say?"

Simba simply just chuckle at Kovus whining and stupidity, though he couldn't blame the young lioness for not believing him, this wasn't the first time he'd asked him, the last time he had asked him was when he and Kiara were only eighteen and nineteen years old, which ended with a very angry Simba chasing a very frighten Kovu, for he had apparently thought that his daughter was already bearing a cub there for creating the first ever game of cat and mouse….even though it involved a screaming Kovu running for his dear life. Simba gave a sigh at the memory since that day he and Kovu had gotten a better friendship and he had also gotten to know him a bit better, while simba keep daydreaming he failed to hear the part in which kovu had question him on what he'd said, "hello? Earth to Simba, anyone home?" said Kovu who keep franticly moving his paws up and down, for simba had dazed out when he didn't quite get that simba had given him his blessing and still wasn't quite sure if he had heard him right, but when Kovu wanted him to repeat it to make sure he had heard right, Simba had dazed out on him, simba, who finally came back down to mother earth,

"Hu? What?" said simba as he was brought back to reality he then notice Kovu looking at him with a bit of anger written on his face, "bout bloody time you come back to reality" said Kovu without realizing what he had said, Simba stared at Kovu with a hurt expression, that's when Kovu realized his mistake "oh my, simba I didn't mean that I'm so sorry!, can you forgive me?" by then kovu had put his head down in shame hoping that Simba would forgive him, Simba looked at him and felt sympathy tour the lioness, "It's all right Kovu, I forgive you and also as I had said before I give you my blessings to have a cub, though it will make me fell old" said Simba in a joking manner to brighten up the mood along with doing a cheeky smile, Kovus ears lifted of his skull and his sad face turn into a very happy Kovu face he had a wide grin on his face but before he even got a chance to reply tours Simbas little joke an orange-yellowish bur collided right on top of him making Kovu fall belly down with a huff. To Kovus surprise it had been Kiara who had collided with him but what surprise him even more was the huge grin on her face witched in turn made Kovu curious as to what Kiara would be so happy about,

"uhh…hey, can you please get off of me?" question Kovu, kiara simply gave Kovu a questioning look until she notice that she was on top of him and got off "sorry about that honey it's just I found out something very interesting about your sister and I bet you can't even guest what it is" said Kiara while smirking

"I bet to I can guest what it is" said kovu as he got himself up from the ground, and started to simply give ant thing that came to mind though he keep guessing wrong ever time. "Did she try a new fruit? No, wait she finally confessed her love tours Akoko, oh wait she already did that, oh, I know she fought a whole pack of hyenas by herself, hehe… am not even close am I?" question Kovu as he took at his mate, Kiara looked at her mate and gave him a sweet look "Well if you want to know I might as well tell you" said Kiara as her whisper into Kovus ear

"Oh, ok…WAIT WHAT, SHES PREGNET!" yelled Kovu at Kiara, as he took the information in about his sister, kiara simply smile at Kovus outburst

"huhhuh, its true can you believe that you're going to be a uncle" said happy Kiara as she smile then she remember a other reason she wanted to find Kovu, "oh, since were on this topic did you by any chance got to tell daddy if we could have a cub of our own?" question Kiara tours her mate, "uh?... oh ya he gave us his blessing" said Kovu, a bright smile appeared on Kiaras face, she turn tour her daddy and thank him for his blessing " oh, thank you daddy! Now if you excuse me, I and Kovu have some mating to do, come along honey" said Kiara as she grabbed her husband and started to drag him away, "hey!" yelled Simba causing both Kiara an Kovu to pay attention tour Simba, simba said while smiling "congrats on soon to become an uncle and make sure that your mother and I wind up with a grand-cub"

Both Kiara and Kovu smile and nodded….even though Kovu was being held by the legs, as they both disappear from sambas view, simba gave a long sigh that he hadn't notice that he was holding, for he had just notice that he was getting older and soon he would become a grandfather. He started to make his way back tours pride rock where Nala would be waiting for him

Meanwhile, Kovu and kiara had made it to a hidden cave behind the waterfall that only they knew about and no one else. The cave was small but big enough for two lionesses. "Come on Kovu, you know you want me" said Kiara in a sexy like tone, kovu immediately was by Kiaras side, they first started by kissing, their kissing deepened which came to a tongue battle,

After their make out session they both decided to make their way back to pride rock in hopes that they both have achieve their goal in becoming parents of their own cub.

The following week

Kovu had just return to pride rock after patrolling the borders only to find a crying Kiara who was with her mother along with her father, he wonder what could have maybe her cry, he walked tours them and decided to ask "hey, Kiara what's wrong?, did you go over to rafikis to see if you manage a cub?" But that only made Kiara cry harder, Nala gave Kovu a cold glare telling him to stop, Kovu simply just gave them a confused look then turn to Simba hoping that he would help out and tell him the situation that was happening. Simba gave Kovu a sly smile and started to walk away from pride rock when he notices that Kovu wasn't fallowing him he turn around and tilted his head for him to follow. Kovu finally understood that he was to follow simba.

Simba and Kovu were away from pride rock and near the Crocodile River but on top of a little cliff that Kovu immediately recognized because it was where he had meat Kiara for the very first time,

"kovu…" said Simba, that got Kovus attention, simba sigh he knew that what he was about to say would make Kovu take it as a joking manner but he had to tell him why Kiara was crying in the first place, "Kovu do you know why Kiara was crying?" said Simba as he stared at the confused Kovu who was shaking his head tours simbas question, simba took in a deep breath and prepared himself for the joking Kovu, "well that's because rafiki said some unfortunate news to us an it devastated her…" said simba,

Kovu gave simba a confused look and gave him a "could you continue" look, simba continue "well it turn out that she doesn't have a womb in order a bear a cub…." Simba braced himself for the joking but it never came, he waited a bit more but when he looked at kovu and he notice that he wasn't looking up but down the small cliff ,he's eyes had widen and that he was staring at something down bellow, "kovu, did you hear what I said?" ask simba tours kovu

Kovu responded but while still looking down, "ya, I heard ya…. Kiara isn't the only one who can't have a cub, keke the one with a tan belly and brown fur, though she has a womb she doesn't have eggs to produce" said kovu as he squinted his eyes to take a better look at whatever he was looking. Kovu turned around only to come face to face with a shock looking simba, kovu chuckle at simbas surprise face. "Thought I was not going to believe ya didn't ya?" said kovu as simba nodded slowly, kovu looked back down "man, what are those three cubs doing near the crocodiles are they really that stupid? And what kind of cubs are they?" question kovu to no one in particular, simba walked up to see what kovu was taking about and saw three cubs, his eyes shrank at what he saw but the problem was that simbas eyes shrank in almost pure horror to see them their and it wasn't because they were playing near the crocodile river unsupervised,

"WARCH OUT!" yelled Kovu tours the cubs that was on top of a crocodile it looked like she was about to be eaten

"AHHH!" yelled the three cubs as they notice that they were doomed

* * *

hope you guys like this chapter, the answer tours the cubs may suprise you


End file.
